Final Fantasy Fanon
Welcome to the A waking dream, a sleepless night; you live your fantasy, a Final Fantasy, a world alive in your head. But what if you could explore those worlds, be it the endlessness of the mighty Gran Pulse or the machine rich veins of mako in Midgar? What if you could make a new life, a new world, a new dream? With all the characters, locations and magic are at your disposal to edit and enhance, it is only a matter of will. So go forth and forge a new legend, write your name in the skies. And who knows? Maybe...maybe you'll make your own '''Fantasy'. since (July) (2010) ; Magic (General) * Red Magic * Black Magic * Gray Magic * White Magic * Blue Magic * Green Magic * Yellow Magic * Summon Magic * Time and Space Magic ; Characters * Characters * Characters (Final Fantasy I) * Characters (Final Fantasy II) * Characters (Final Fantasy VII) * Characters (Final Fantasy XII) * Characters (Final Fantasy XV) ; Locations * Locations * Baharuga * Paulkariko * Lake Fasha }} *;Summer 2011- Final fantasy Fanon wiki is under new management . Any questions, comments or tack remarks can be directed at me.--Bourgeois Shangri-la Have fun and happy editing! *;Summer 2011- Attention! Magic pages need to be filled anyone willing to fill the entire Black Magic page will be rewarded greatly! See Me for details!--Bourgeois Shangri-la *;Summer 2011- I am grateful to see a new group of talented editors coming to this wiki and adding their fresh and interesting ideas. I also hope that as we head into the fall we can up the pace of activity in the wiki. So to all new users and the older ones lets keep it going and make it better.--Bourgeois Shangri-la To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Tiamat, an ancient figure in Pulsian mythology. Said to have served under the King of Dragons, Bahamut, he was known for a time as the Guardian of the Seas. Kimmihiro Argeno is the third holy Prince of The dark Holy empire and ruler of Paulkariko. Gentle cool and soft Kimmihiro is a benevolent ruler and his mighty water magic makes him a lethal magician. thumb|300px|right The teaser trailer released for the newly announced sequel to Final Fantasy XIII, XIII-2. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Final Fantasy Fanon